Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130201041725
@wgf: First of all, wow! You, my friend, have just earned your Unofficial Randomness Badge that does Absolutely Nothing! :D You're almost randomer than me! I mean, me slamming my face into random waffles? Genius! (although it does seem to be getting sort of like my signature thing... ^^) :) I have trained you well, young Jedi. (did I get that quote right? I've never seen Star Wars...) I don't know why I randomly said that... ^^ Anyhoozle, LOL! It's funny, that sounds like one episode of 'Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman' where Ruff makes a Smell-O-Vision TV and gives it to the president, only to instantly get sprayed by a random skunk that just happened to be right outside his doghouse. ^^ ...Yeah... SMORGLEFLOG sounds really familiar and I don't know why!! You know, I'm going to go check that out as soon as I finish typing this. :) Me: *snaps fingers and we randomly appear back in Dr. D's lair* *waves hands around animatedly* We're baaack!!! :D DTB: Yes. Thank you, Captain Obvious. Me: *in silly "heroic" voice* No problem!! :) Everyone: *facepalms* (meanwhile, Perry has successfully tied up Dr. D in a random shoelace) DD: You know Perry the Platypus, what I don't get is why on earth I had this extra-extra-extra-whywouldyouneedashoelacethislong-long shoelace just randomly laying there. I really should tidy up this place so there isn't so many inconveniently-placed things I can get tied up with. Oh well! CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!! AP: Grgrgrgrrr. ((A/N: I read this one PnF fanfiction, and for Perry's lines they just said "Chitter noise." It was so funny!)) WG: Sooo... You know, I probably could've helped capture that guy with a little less of the cartoonish violence... *looks around* Hey, where's Dory? Random Jingle-Singing People: Doofenshmirtz's Kitchen! Dory: *in kitchen* Whoa... *sees fridge* Hey, I've seen one of those before! *pries it open* Wowowowow! Just LOOK at all this stuff! Hey, what's this? *crash* Whoa, what's THAT thing? *spills milk* Waaah! :'( Oh wait, don't cry over spilt milk. *in singsong voice* Never mind! Narrator: Uh... She should meet Captain Tangent sometime. I think they'd be pretty good friends. Anyways, meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher's... *scene changes and Me and wgf randomly appear there* PnF and friends: *are shoveling driveway* Phineas: You know, we could get this done a lot faster if we had remote-controlled rocket shovels. Mr. Fletcher: Yes, that might help, although I do think it would be simpler to just do it the old-fashioned way. Buford: But this is getting BORING. No offense. MF: None taken, Buford! Me: *grabs random floating lawnchairs and sits on one of them, giving the other to wgf* :) wgf: Uh... Did you make these appear out of nowhere? Me: *sarcastically* No. I bought them at Wal•Mart. Of course they appeared out of nowhere! We ARE pretty much destroying any smidgen of believability there ever was in this story, so I thought to myself, 'Hey! Why am I standing here when I could be sitting in a levitating lawnchair?', so here I am! wgf: Well then. *presses random button and a Popsicle appears* Neat! Me: Yup! ^^ I'm glad it's mysteriously warm and summer-y here, even though it's like 17 degrees out at my place right now. :) Narrator: So are you two going to help them shovel the pizza and cookies YOU made fall from the sky? Me: We are! *motions to two shovels being pushed by a misty cloud of author power-y sparkles* :) Narrator: Okaaay...? Isabella: I'll call the Fireside girls! They can help, and we'll also get our Shovel Something Completely Unexpected off the Driveway patch! *pulls out phone and calls them* Phineas: Cool! Although I would still like to build some rocket shovels, I guess we're almost done. Baljeet: *is panting for breath* Who... knew... snow shovels... full of pizza... and cookies... were so very... heavy! Buford: Well you'd better pick up the pace, nerd, or I'll see if you make a good shovel. Baljeet: I am going! *starts shoveling again* (the Fireside girls show up) Ginger: We're here! Milly: So what do we do? Isabella: Hey authors, mind getting us some more shovels? Me and wgf: Sure! *random but cool shovels appear* Fireside girls: Wow... :) *help shovel* (meanwhile, inside...) Candace: *is staring out the window* Ohhhh, they're talking about something... And I bet whatever it is is going to be TOTALLY BUSTABLE! *does creepy (yet surprisingly fun to imitate) laugh* Ehehehehehe... 8) Well, that's all I got for now. Hasta luego, mi amigas! :) ~TLM